The present invention relates generally to positioning systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for monitoring interaction between objects and multiple mobile units.
One of the common problems in construction sites, for example a road construction site, is keeping track of the personnel and the equipment on the site. Large mobile construction equipment units, service trucks, smaller trucks, automobiles, and individual workers are all present in the construction area at any given time. In order to ensure the safety of the workers, the paths of the mobile vehicles need to be monitored.
For example, one such problem involves large road vehicles striking flag personnel. A flag or sign bearer may not be paying attention to the construction vehicles in the area due to the fact that he or she may be preoccupied with directing traffic involving the general public. As a result, the flag or sign bearer may be struck by the vehicle.
Nowadays, passive radar systems, video systems, sonar systems, to name a few, are being developed to prevent accidents. However, these systems are complex and hard to integrate and have not been efficiently applied to small construction sites.
A system and method for monitoring interaction between objects and multiple mobile units are described. Positioning data is received from one or more mobile units. Positioning data is processed to retrieve a position of each mobile unit. Finally, one or more warning devices are activated based on a predetermined set of criteria related to the position.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings, and from the detailed description, which follow below.